Why?
by Maken.Kamui
Summary: Why wouldn't Amaterasu love him back? What was so wrong with him? Everything between Yami and Amaterasu was fine until Waka had to come along... She would never love him. She seemed to love Waka instead...


Why? Why didn't she love him back? Was he not good enough? Had he not listened to every word she said? Brought her anything she had asked? So why... Why didn't she feel the same? Was there someone else? Then who?

Yami couldn't help but to think these things. Amaterasu... Ever since he first saw her he loved her. He felt stupid for it too. They were different... She was the goddess of the sun and he... He was just a deity from the moon. A man who was claimed a deity by the Moon Tribe.

He wasn't an actual god, anyway... There was no way she would love someone who wasn't a god. He was sure of it.

Amaterasu would smile at him whenever he was on the Celestial Plain. For her. Only to see her. He knew he shouldn't have left his shrine on the moon but he wanted to see her. He _needed_ to see her.

Yami was never a man to fall in love but dammit... How could he not love her? She had long, silky black hair... A warm smile and embrace... She was kind to everyone... Quiet and mature... She was everything Yami desired.

Half of the time, people would forget him. Forget he existed even... But Amaterasu always remembered his name, remembered his existence, their last conversation, let it be if their last one was a month ago, she would remember everything he said to her.

He loved her and he couldn't deny it. But then, someone else came. He was from the Moon Tribe just like him. He was gentle and played the flute. He got close to Amaterasu so easily where Yami had to work to get so close to her.

The mans name was Waka some other gods had said. "He's an amazing man," they all would say the same thing. They looked alike... The only thing different was Yami had the markings of the gods, his outfit was another color than his, and... Amaterasu liked Waka more.

Would he cry? No. But he felt like it. The jealousy and hatred burned in him, causing him to think over and over: W_hy? Just why!? Why couldn't it be him!? What did she see in that man that she didn't see in him!? _

Yami's hatred grew day by day. Everyday Waka would come to see her... There would be occasional times when Waka would notice him and smile at him. "Bonjour, Yami." Waka would say. Yami would force a smile and greet him back, wishing he would just drop dead already.

If he never came along, maybe he would have had a chance with her? No. He never had a chance with her. Fate was cruel, wasn't it?

Slowly, Yami's markings became blue. He wasn't sure why but he didn't give it any thought. When he saw Amaterasu and Waka smile at each other, she gave the same smile he would give to him.

He destroyed his own emotions, all but anger and jealousy were all he felt now. He no longer had the desire for Amaterasu. All he had was the desire to end their life. The gods and Moon Tribe. Kill all those who stood in his way.

Yami cut his waist-length blond hair to shoulder-length hair. Changed his outfit completely, a black and red kimono. His markings were there to remind him that yes... He was once indeed someone of high class. But now he has succumbed to a demonic creature. All because of failed, unrequited love.

It was her fault, not his. He would tell himself this daily. He would haul himself in his room. No one bothered to see him. They all forgotten about him and only cared for this new Waka man.

Yami had enough of this. He gained an alliance with a Jurogumo, a Kitsune, A deadly disease named Blight, spirits of twin owls who's body laid in Kamui and a eight-headed serpent. Everyone he had was strong. They all had demons who worked under them.

Soon enough, Yami created a genocide towards the Moon Tribe, all while Waka was there. Some had managed to escape to a land named Nippon but only two. Waka... That was his main target. He wouldn't understand, he _didn't_ understand, how it felt to have loved someone and for the person to just take it from them.

Many people had fled to some ark named Yamato. Waka included. He went there with all his demons. Another, this time unintended, genocide happened. With the Celestials on board who fled.

The ark crashed in some lake. Yami was knocked unconscious, letting Waka escape along with's the demons on board. They would create hell on earth.

For two hundred years, all Yami could think about was why didn't she love him back? None of this would have happened... Until one day they both came to him. Waka and Amaterasu both. His hate raged in him.

Damn them... Damn them both!


End file.
